Harry Potter and the Last Four
by I-luv-Ashley-Tisdale
Summary: My version of the upcoming seventh book. Horcruxes will be searched for, confessions of love and death will be dawned upon, and a new enemy will arise, threating to be more dangerous then Lord Voldemort himself. Rated M for upcoming chapters with... ahem.
1. Murder and GoodByes

"_Avada Kedavra!_" bellowed Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange dropped to the floor, her once fair body, lifeless. Harry had had it. He had lost everything he once held dear to himself. His parents, his friends, his godfather, and now Dumbledore. He had nothing else to live for. He didn't care if he went to Azkaban for the rest of his life. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't feel at all guilty about the murder he just committed. If Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to stay alive, then she shouldn't have killed Sirius. She should have known it was coming ever since the curse that killed Sirius left her mouth. And if she didn't, then it's her own fault. Harry walked over to her lifeless body, his wand still held tightly in his hand. He kicked her body, and, feeling satisfied, turned around to see the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters facing him in a huge semi-circle.

"Who's next?" He asked menacingly. The Death Eaters parted and Lord Voldemort walked through, looking furious, his wand held high. Harry turned on the spot and disappeared. He reappeared in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, in the bedroom he shared with Ron. Harry heard Ron snoring, and chuckled at how Ron didn't even know that Harry had just done something that might land him in Azkaban. Maybe he'll tell everyone what he did after he killed Voldemort. He couldn't wait until that day. If it wasn't for Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, Harry would have killed him just now. But he knew it would have just been a waste of time to kill him there, when he would have come back in a matter of days. Harry clenched the fake Horcrux in his pocket, where it had been since he discovered Dumbledore died for nothing. Harry undressed and got into bed, with a feeling of both anger and satisfaction at what had happened that day.

Harry was awakened a few hours later by Ron shaking him, telling him to get up.

"Harry! Harry! Mum wants you to come down for breakfast before we leave." Harry had completely forgot this was the day he, Ron and Hermione were to begin looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry got up and quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs, where nearly the entire Order of the Phoenix sat, eating a variety of foods. It seemed they all wanted to wish Harry and his friends good luck before they went on their dangerous task. Alastor Moody stood up, walked over to Harry and gave him what looked like a small mirror.

"Miniature foe-glass, Potter." Moody growled. "Keep it with you, and _use_ it. It'll help finding those accursed Death Eaters.

"Thanks Moody." Harry said, pocketing the foe-glass." Then Remus Lupin got up and gave Harry a picture. Harry looked at and saw three familiar faces looking up at him. It was Lupin, his Dad, and Sirius Black, all three of them beaming and waving at Harry.

"Thank you Lupin." Harry managed, fighting back a tear. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then got up and walked over.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley started, "Arthur got this at the ministry, and I think it will be best for you to have it, and if you ever have some free time, I'd suggest studying it." They handed him a book, titled _Legalized Jinxes and Curses_. Harry flipped through it, looking forward to using a few of them.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He gave them both a hug and sat down at the table, where a large plate of food awaited him. For a few minutes, the group ate in general silence, with an occasional remark from someone, or Moody giving Harry battle strategies when fighting large groups of Death Eaters.

After awhile, Harry stood up. "Well, we better be off." After many exchanges of hugs were passed around, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside, gave one last wave, and, in unison, turned and disappeared.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but what do you think? Please review! This was an idea that came to me while I was re-reading Harry Potter 6. It just kinda- popped. So I thought I'd write it down. Should I continue?**


	2. Love and Battle

**Okay, I know that last chapter was pretty darn short but I had to get my thoughts down quick before they escaped from my head so I'm sorry and I promise the next chapters will be MUCH longer. And now I present chapter 2 of Harry Potter and the Last Four**

**_Harry Potter_ and all it's trademarks are the property of J.K Rowling and I do not own anything in this story.**

**Chapter Two**

**A Loving Battle in Godric's Hollow**

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in Godric's Hollow, at James and Lily Potter's old house. Harry looked up at it, taking in the place where Voldemort had first tried to kill Harry, seventeen years ago.

"Hey Harry, you okay?" Ron asked. Ron may not have understood completely what this meant to Harry, but he knew this was an important moment in his best friend's life.

"Yeah- I'm okay. It's just... This is where it all started."

"What do you mean?" Hermione added, joining the conversation.

"Seventeen years ago, Voldemort broke in here, and murdered my mum and dad. It was here, that Voldemort turned his wand on me, and tried to kill me too, just because of that damn prophecy. This is where Peter Pettigrew, the newly appointed secret-keeper for my family..." Harry clenched his hand into a fist, "Sold my parents out to Voldemort!" Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said consolingly. Ron started coughing.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied, not returning the hug but staring up at his old house. Ron cleared his throat,

"Shall we... go in?" Harry broke out of the trance he put himself under,

"Oh, uh., yeah let's go." All three of them walked in, their wands out, to find a very dusty, dark, and overall gloomy place.

"_Lumos_." Said three voices, illuminating the house. They heard a sound of footsteps and a cloud of dust fell from the ceiling. Harry looked at the other two.

"Someone's already here." He whispered. Ron looked scared.

"Should we- should we leave?"

"No. This is my house. And anyone who's here has to go."

"What if it's Death Eaters?" Hermione interjected.

"Then get ready to fight. But-" Now was as good a time as ever. "Ron. Hermione. You should know... I- I killed Bellatrix Lestrange." He waited for their response. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione cried "_You didn't!_"

"I did. And I'm glad I did. She deserved it." Ron found his voice.

"Did you- I mean, did you use..."

"Did I use what?" Harry asked impatiently.

"_Avada Kedavra_." He whispered. Harry pondered. He could lie, but then he'd have to explain himself when he used it again on any other Death Eaters.

"I did."

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried. You're going to go to Azkaban!"

"No I won't. No one knows I did it, except the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters and besides, I did it for a good cause! I killed a well-known dangerous Death Eater!" Hermione bit her lip to stop herself arguing more- she knew it would be a lost cause, and Ron was just standing there looking shocked.

"Oh stop looking like that Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron snapped back to reality. He mumbled a quick "sorry" before Hermione said "Shh!" A couple seconds of eerie silence...

BANG

Two silver streaks flew over the heads of Ron and Harry, (Hermione had jumped to the side) and broke through the wall, leaving two gaping holes in it. Instinctively, Harry yelled "_Stupefy!_" and Ron shouted "_Impedimenta!_" So that one Death Eater was stopped in it's tracks, and one flew back and hit his head on the wall. Harry rushed over to the one whom he had stunned and muttered "_Incarcerous._" And a large amount of ropes appeared and bound him up tightly and leaned him against the wall. Ron put a body-bind curse on the other Death Eater and stood up, looking satisfied. Hermione got back up and stepped up to them.

"Thanks loads for your help, Hermione." Harry said roughly.

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I got scared!" She said, trembling.

"It's okay Hermione." Ron said comfortingly. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Ron didn't notice. They were about to move on when, with a sound of a cannon exploding, the door leading to the upstairs was flung off it's hinges and narrowly missed hitting Harry in the head. Six Death Eaters rushed forward, surrounding Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were standing back to back and all had their wands out. One Death Eater ran out of the house and Harry thought he distantly heard the incantation, "_Morsmorde_" which could mean only one thing. The Dark Mark had been set over the house, and the Death Eaters meant to kill Harry, Ron and Hermione. However Harry would not let that happen. Pointing his wand at the floor, he bellowed, _"REDUCTO!"_ And with a deafening crash, the wooden floor supporting Harry Ron and Hermione fell, landing Harry and the others in a stone basement. The walls were grimy, and the place looked like it was here naturally, and no one had ever been here. However Harry assumed different. In the corner there were piles stacked three foot high of what looked like spell books. Harry drew his gaze away and looked up at the hole, where Death Eaters were looking into the darkness looking for Harry. Harry stood, his wand held high, ready for them to illuminate their wands. He got what he expected. With a whisper, the word _"Lumos"_ was said, and as soon as he heard it, Harry roared, _"Stupefacio!"_ And with a crash, all six stunned Death Eaters fell through the hole in a huge pile of black robes. Harry walked over to them and nudged the pile with his shoe sole. "Well that worked." He muttered, then he whipped around, realizing something. "Ron? Hermione?" He whispered. "Ron? Hermione?" He said louder. "_Lumos_." He waved his wand around, illuminating the disgustingly grimy basement. A little ways away he saw them. Sprawled out on the floor, Ron was on top of Hermione, seemingly unconscious. Hermione was under him, looking puzzled. "Ron! Ron! Gerroff me!" Harry fought back laughter. They were in a very... odd position, and Harry couldn't help finding it amusing. He quickly stepped forward and with his newfound muscles (guess who's been working out the past summer) picked up Ron and said "_Ennervate_." Ron came to and looked around, puzzled. Hermione was standing up, looking pink in the face and like she had just lost all her dignity. After brushing small pebbles and dust off her robes, she stepped forward, quickly,

"Thanks loads, Ronald!" She snapped. Ron looked around helplessly.

"I- I... what did I do?" Hermione walked up and climbed back up, looking furious, yet still pink in the face. Ron, meanwhile, looked at Harry.

"What _did_ I do?" He half asked, half yelled.

"I don't know how, but you ended up laying on top of Hermione, looking like you were-" Harry stopped himself short.

"But- but... then how did I wake up against the wall?"

"Dummy, I lifted you off her!"

"Oh..." He hung his head, his face resembling the same shade as his flaming red hair. Harry walked away, jumping up next to Hermione, who was sitting in an off-brown wooden chair, her face in her hands.

"Er... Hermione?" He asked. Her face snapped up and her eyes were red and slightly wet, giving Harry the assumption that she was crying only seconds before.

"H-hi Harry." She managed, wiping her eyes. Harry walked over, knelt down and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, what's the matter?" She looked at him, her face mere inches away from his. She seemed to be debating whether or not she could confide in him. "It's Ron."

"Hermione, it's not his fault he landed on you like that!"

"No. Harry... I-"

"What is it Hermione?"

"Harry, I think I love him!"

"WHAT!" Yelled a voice, which didn't belong to Harry. Ron was a few feet off, his head poking out of the hole Harry made. Hermione swore loudly, making Harry's mouth open wide with surprise. Hermione stormed out, leaving Harry alone with Ron. Again.

"Harry? What did Hermione just say?" Harry shook his head, realizing honesty would be the best policy.

"Ron... let's just say it's a good thing you've liked Hermione for seven years."

"What! I do not love-" Harry looked at him knowingly. "Dammit Harry, I never wanted it to happen, it just did." He sunk into a chair. "I- I do love her. But I've never told her." Harry started walking out of the room.

"For Merlin's sake!" He walked out and came back, practically dragging Hermione behind him. "Hermione, YOU like Ron, and HE likes YOU, so just come out clean, tell each other, and I can get back to helping Dumbledore!" The last word stuck in his throat, but Ron and Hermione didn't notice. They were too busy staring at each other, a certain mist in their eyes.

"You've- I mean, you, you like me?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah." Hermione's reply was throwing her arms around him and pecking him on the cheek. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped outside, glad to get away from his goo-goo eyed friends. "They better not start snogging each other in front of me..." he muttered, walking back into the room, to find his most disgusting nightmare come true. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a chair, the same chair. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap, her arms around Ron's shoulders, her lips pressed against Ron's, her eye's shut, yet still looking like her one and only dream came true, which, Harry realized, probably just did. Hermione was getting more into it, and Harry was worried they'd get TOO into it, so he cleared his throat, with no consequences. Hermione continued kissing harder, her tongue sneaking into Ron's happy mouth, Ron, who looked as if he never wanted to move until he died. Harry spoke up,

"If you guys don't stop, I'm going to jinx your lips together!" Ron looked up, as if only just realizing Harry's existence.

"Harry!" he shouted, pushing Hermione off him, "I- uh, we were just, um..." He looked around, tugging at his collar, while Hermione sat down on another chair, licking her lips and looking pleased with herself.

"Thank you Harry. You've made me... us really, really happy. Thank you so much." She said, looking from Harry and then back to Ron.

"Look guys, I'm really, really happy for you two, but if you're just gonna spend the next nine months snogging, go back to the burrow or somewhere and leave me to find Voldemort's horcruxes alone!" His voice had raised to a yell. "We're missing our last year at Hogwarts because we have a JOB to do, not because we're on vacation!"

"Harry," Hermione started, "I'm- I'm so sorry, it's just, we were really happy, and just got..." she blushed. "Into the moment." Harry sighed loudly and walked outside. Hermione and Ron followed, standing a few feet behind Harry, holding hands. It was dark out, but Harry didn't illuminate his wand. He stood there, stock still, his hands behind his back, looking off a ridge into the darkness. Without, warning, he whipped around, drew his wand out in a split-second, and, without saying anything, sent a huge blast of fire straight at his parent's old house, which caught on fire quicker then you can say, "_Aguamenti_."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, but Harry wasn't listening, he slowly was walking towards what's now a huge pile of flaming wood. Hermione jumped forward and grabbed his arm, holding him back. Harry turned around, and his eyes looked straight into hers. His once hazel eyes now bright red, seeming to be on fire, and Hermione yelped and let go as if something burned her. Harry turned back around and continued walking towards the fire.

"_Trraiitorrss..._" He hissed. Hermione started to jump forwards, but Ron caught her and said,

"Stop Hermione! He's... he's possessed! Bewitched!" Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What!" She screamed. Harry heard and turned around, raising his wand high...

"Hermione, move!" Ron yelled, pushing Hermione out of the way, drawing his wand and yelling "_STUPEFY!_"

Harry flicked his wand and the spell was deflected wordlessly. Ron had to dive out of the way to avoid the shining red blast, which hit a large rock, soundlessly. Harry waved his wand, and shouted, "_Accedo, FRIGUS!_" The bright purple-green light shot out of his wand and hit Ron square in the chest. Ron crumpled to the ground, his eyes blank, his body lifeless. Harry turned back to the burning house, where screams could now be heard, and, acting as if nothing had happened concerning Ronald Weasly, whispered,

"No one fails Lord Voldemort."


End file.
